1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a package. More particularly, the present invention relates to an audio power amplifier package.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern electronic products typically enclose a semiconductor chip and a carrier for electrically connecting with the semiconductor chip. At present, there are three major techniques for connecting a chip to a carrier, namely, a wire-bonding process, a flip-chip process and a tape-automated-bonding (TAB) process. If the carrier is a lead frame, the wire-bonding process is often used to connect the chip with the leads on the lead frame.
For a conventional audio power amplifier which is fabricated by using the wire-bonding process, in order to meet the need for package size and die size when designing the audio power amplifier, switches and other circuits, such as operational amplifiers and band-gap reference circuits, in the audio power amplifier have to be powered at one time through one pin of the audio power amplifier package. Thus, the switches which need high switching power usually produce some interference and power noise to seriously affect the operational amplifiers and band-gap reference circuits which need pure power. Accordingly, the wired-bonding and layout part of the package have to be modified, so as to solve the problem of the interference and power noise.